


Consider yourself romanced

by MezInWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ooc maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post I saw earlier but now can't find :( </p><p> </p><p>“Why isn’t he helping? Why won’t he let you use the picture?” Scott asked.</p><p>“He doesn’t think our relationship needs big gestures.” Stiles mumbled while still pouting and sounding so sad that Scott saw Derek’s head lift and look to Stiles in interest.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He doesn’t think our relationship needs big, romantic gestures.” Stiles looked like he was going to cry now so Scott got up from his seat and stalked over to Derek. He leant in close and got in Derek’s face, “Fix this. Now.” he hissed. Derek at least had the grace to look contrite. </p><p>“You want romance? Prepare for a shit storm.”</p><p>Stiles was facing his computer again and snorted, “Classy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider yourself romanced

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this it was fun to write :) Leave comments... if you want ;)

Stiles was sitting at his laptop, frantically tapping away, trying to get the exact layout of his poster right. Pulling at his hair and grumbling, Stiles didn’t even look up as Scott walked into the room.  
  
“Bro.” Scott said trying to get his attention. “Bro!” After further failed attempts to get his attention, he snapped his fingers in front of Stiles’ face, laughing as Stiles jumped out of his seat, flailing as he fell to the floor.  
  
“Dude! Not cool.”  He said pouting up at Scott.  
  
“Well pay attention next time. What’s got you so stressed anyway?” Scott saw as the panic seeped back into Stiles’ eyes.  
  
“Dude, help me! I need to do this. I want to win.” Stiles scrambled back into his hair and began on his laptop again.  
  
“You want to win.. what?” He’d seen that look in Stiles’ eyes before and it was dangerous. The last time he’d seen it was when his friend was trying to land Derek and that had resulted in 2 weeks on whining and cheesy gestures until Derek had turned around and said ‘I’ll go out with you if you just stop singing!’.  
  
“Prom King! Obviously.”  
  
“Since he’s been nominated he hasn’t talked about anything else.” Derek had been sitting in the corner, unnoticed, reading a book when he spoke up.  
  
“Shut up.” Stiles turned back to Scott. “I just.. I never win anything and I just want to win. I’ve always wanted to be Prom King. I want to win.” He turned his best convincing eyes on Scott. “Pleassee Scotty. Will you help me?”  
  
“What are you even doing?” Scott asked apprehensively.  
  
“I need to make these posters perfect and Derek said I can’t put a picture on of me and him to show my support for gays and like because he’s super hot I’ll get more votes, so I need to find another picture but I can’t.” He looked so dejected that Scott wondered how Derek had even resisted in the first place. “Dude, do you think it will help if I take my shirt off?”  
  
“No.” Derek growled.  
  
“No help. No opinion.” Stiles snarled at him. Scott looked closely at him and realised Stiles was actually upset Derek wasn’t helping. He wondered if Derek knew, but a quick look in the corner showed a very relaxed Derek.  
  
“Why isn’t he helping? Why won’t he let you use the picture?” Scott asked.  
  
“He doesn’t think our relationship needs big gestures.” Stiles mumbled while still pouting and sounding so sad that Scott saw Derek’s head lift and look to Stiles in interest.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He doesn’t think our relationship needs big, romantic gestures.” Stiles looked like he was going to cry now so Scott got up from his seat and stalked over to Derek. He leant in close and got in Derek’s face, “Fix this. Now.” he hissed. Derek at least had the grace to look contrite. Scott turned to Stiles and said, “Sorry bro but I’ve got a date with Allison.” He left the room to the sound of Stiles mumbling, “Great, now even my best bro won’t help.”  
  
  
  
Derek stood up and took a deep breath. “Stiles.” No response. “Stiles. Baby.” Derek moved forwards until he was crouching in front of Stiles. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you by saying that. I just meant..” Derek was interrupted by an outburst from Stiles.  
  
“You meant what? That I’m not worth big gestures? That it’s easier to just let it happen, not have to put any effort in? That our lives are just so hard that you can’t be bothered with it? That I’m just not good enough?” Stiles had been getting more and more riled up but his last point had him collapsing in defeat back into his chair.  His face was grabbed harshly by Derek, forcing him to look into his eyes.  
  
“Stiles, look at me. Stiles none of that is true.” Stiles tried to pull his eyes away from Derek’s gaze. Derek caressed Stiles cheek softly. “When I said it.. all I meant was that I didn’t think we needed it. I show you how much I need you and love you every day.” Derek could see the smile twitching at Stiles’ lips and it bloomed when he pressed a quick kiss to them. He laughed as Stiles whined when he pulled away but stood up straight. He turned away as he pulled off his shirt and said, “You want romance? Prepare for a shit storm.”  
  
Stiles was facing his computer again and snorted, “Classy.”  
  
“Stiles.” He laughed at the expression on his face as he turned back round to face him. His eyes glazed over and his jaw dropped. “I thought you wanted a photo,” Derek smirked.  
  
“I.. I.. uhh.. yeah.” Stiles stuttered.  
  
“Come on then.” He pulled Stiles out of the chair and the camera out of his hands. He was about to wrap his arms around Stiles’ waist when Stiles turned towards him and ran his fingers softly up and down Derek’s chest, looking nervous.  
  
“You’d really do this for me?” Stiles asked, taking the camera.  
  
“I’d do anything for you.” Derek got this soft look in his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ cheek. CLICK. “Stiles.” Derek sighed fondly.  
  
“I know you would. I’m sorry I was just being stupid.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over all the romance I’m about to bring.”  
  
  
  
  
  
School had been rough. Gym had been hell, he’d gotten food spilt on him and lunch was terrible. His only saving grace had been his posters had gone down well. Now he was making his way to Scott’s locker to get a lift home. He was greeted by his friend staring at him with a smug look in his eyes. “What? What now?” Stiles asked a little desperately.  
  
“Nothing dude.”  
“Whatever.” Stiles didn’t have enough patience for this right now. “Ready to go?”  
  
Scott rather suspiciously checked his phone before looking up and grinning, “Sure, let’s go.”  
  
Walking out of the school doors, a normal occurrence suddenly turned odd when every face turned to him.  
“What? Is something on my face?” Stiles said scratching at his face desperately.  
  
“Your face is fine. Look over there.” Scott nudged him over to the car park. Standing there, in all his glory, was Derek. He looked like Stiles’ wet dream. Leather jacket on, sunglasses glinting, leaning against the Camero, hands behind his back. Stiles dreamily made his way over to his boyfriend.  
  
“Hey,” he breathed out. Derek just smirked and pulled Stiles towards him with his free hand. He pulled Stiles close and pressed his lips to his boyfriends in a hot and dirty kiss.  
  
“Hi yourself.” Derek looked pleased with himself when he had stolen the breath from Stiles. From behind his back he pulled out a bunch of white roses and presented them to Stiles, blush pink on his cheek.  
  
“Okay we’ve sufficiently made everyone jealous. Can we go home?” Derek turned and opened Stiles’ door for him before closing it behind him.  
  
“I’m picking you up at 8 tonight.” Derek wasn’t asking a question.  
  
“Okay? Why, where are we going?”  
  
“Surprise.” Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “Yes I know you hate them, but this one will be worth it. I promise.”  
  
“I trust you.” The words bought an odd look to Derek’s eye. The one that said I can’t quite believe you’re mine. The rest of the ride home remained a comfortable silence. When they pulled up to Stiles’ house, Derek looked to Stiles. “I was going to take you somewhere fancy. But I didn’t think you’d like it. So we’re going out for curly fries and burgers. I hope that’s okay.” He looked nervous but Stiles pulled his face towards him and kissed him within an inch of his life.  
  
“That sounds perfect. You’re perfect. I’ll see you then okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” He kissed Stiles again. “Yeah okay.”  
  
“Don’t look at me like that Derek. I won’t let you leave.”  
  
“So don’t.” Derek looked like he was getting distracted and Stiles knew he could convince Derek to come in if he tried. But..  
  
“Derek, it was your idea to go out.” He laughed as Derek shook his head and came back to himself.  
  
“Right. Yes.” He groaned. “Stop being so attractive.”  
  
“Look who’s talking.” He reached for the door handle. “I’ll see you later.”  
“Stiles.” Derek said in a disapproving voice. Stiles turned back to Derek, who was pushing his lips out obscenely. Stiles laughed and obligingly pressed his lips to Derek’s. "Okay, now you can go."  
And if Stiles swung his hips a little more as he walked.. Well who could blame him? His boyfriend was insanely hot.  
  
"Flowers, huh?"  
"Shut up, dad." Stiles blushed but carefully put his flowers in a vase none the less.  
"No no it's good to see he's treating you right. And what are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing special."  
"I'm sure your werewolf boyfriend, who has just gotten out of his car with a present, who has super strong hearing will be very pleased to hear that." His father just sat there smirking as Stiles scrabbled to the door to fix his mess.  
"Derek, hey. I didn't mean that I just didn't want my dad to know and start asking questions."  
"Stiles." Derek tried to cut across Stiles' rambling.  
"Everything we do is special." Before he could go any further, he was silenced by a laughing Derek placing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"Let's go. Bye Sheriff." Derek called out.  
"Have him home by 11 and you can go to his room without having to climb through the window."  
Derek blushed but Stiles grinned and yelled back, "Awesome!" With a stupid dance.  
"Door open though."  
"Oh come on Dad! I'm an adult."  
"In my home. But it won’t matter because if you stay here for much longer you won’t be back before 11.”

“He’s right. Let’s go. I need myself some boyfriend time.”

“You’re an idiot.” Stiles looked up at him through his lashes after he said that, putting on an adorable pout and saying,

“But I’m your idiot?”   
“No. You’re just an idiot.” But even as he said it, he was playfully shoving Stiles towards the car. “Get in.”   
“Woah, man. I can feel the romance.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet. Close your eyes.” Is what Derek said as he got into the other side of the car. Derek took Stiles’ hands and placed something in them. “Okay, open.”

When Stiles opened his eyes, Derek looked nervous but nodded down to Stiles’ hands none the less.

“It was, well is I suppose, mine. My mom gave it to me, before the.. Well you know. I haven’t worn it since then because I couldn’t bear the thought of something so precious being on something so.. broken.” He took a deep breath. “So I want you to have it.” He took the ends and tied it around Stiles wrist, before moving the car off. It remained silent for the journey until Stiles put a comforting hand on Derek’s thigh.

“Thank you.” The raw honesty in his voice meant Derek couldn’t look at him, instead nodding his head.

“We’re here.”

 

“This is perfect dude. Perfect food, perfect guy, what more could a guy want?” Stiles said, even as he was stuffing the food in his mouth.   
“A date to prom maybe?” Stiles looked up from his plate of food to see Derek holding out a single rose. “You can say no and I’d totally understand. If you didn’t want me to be there I’d get it. But I’d really like it if you say yes. I didn’t go to my senior prom and I’d really like to share yours with you. I’d like to make it the best night of your life so far.” Derek was looking at Stiles with big, hopeful eyes.

“I feel like I should be making some sort of sex joke right now.” Stiles choked out. “But I can’t because this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I’d love to go to prom with you Derek.”

“Really?”

“Why do you sound so surprised, dude, I..” He was cut off by a waitress coming to see if they wanted dessert. She only had eyes for Derek as she leant down, trying to emphasise her cleavage.

“Can I get you anything for dessert sweetie?”

“Uhh.. yeah. We’ll have a chocolate milkshake please. To share.” Bless him, Derek was trying to make it obvious that he was with Stiles but the waitress wasn’t having any of it.

“And would you like my number with that?” She said, winking.

“Look lady,” Stiles was all ready to burn that bitch but Derek squeezed his hand, stopping him, grounding him.

“I’m sorry but I’m here on a date with my boyfriend. I just asked him to prom and I’m about to tell him I love him so if you could go and get our milkshake and leave us alone, that’d be great.” She flounced off, leaving Stiles to stare at Derek in awe.

“You love me?” Derek looked horror struck as he realised he had said it out loud. He started mumbling under his breath, ‘nononononononono’ but Stiles carried on in wonder. “You love me. You, Derek Hale, loves me. Stiles. Me.” Stiles called the waitress back over. “Okay, I’d like to pay, like right now and be out of here in 2 minutes flat because I need to get home before I try and have my way with my boyfriend in your restaurant. Thanks.” He flashed her a sarcastic grin that sent her scurrying off.

“Stiles. I..” Derek was still struggling for words even as they left the restaurant. “This wasn’t meant to go like this.” Stiles stopped harshly and pushed Derek up against the side of the car. He pressed his body in tight with Derek’s, leg fitting between Derek’s thighs.

“Now you listen to me Derek Hale. This has been the goddamn best night of my life and I will not let you ruin it by freaking out unnecessarily. This has been perfect. I have well and truly been swept of my feet and now I’d appreciate it if you can take me home so I can do something about the enormous need to kiss you I have right now.” And with that he pushed Derek into the car. They made their way home in record time, stopping briefly in the Stilinski lounge to say hi to Stiles’ dad, but it wasn’t long before Stiles was impatiently pulling on Derek’s sleeve, trying to get him to come upstairs.

As soon as they were through the door, Derek was up against it, Stiles plastered to his front, mouthing at his neck. “You’re so gorgeous, so hot, can’t believe you’re mine, love you so much.” Stiles really was enjoying himself up until the point Derek shoved him away.

“What? What did I do wrong?” His hands fluttered nervously at his sides, trying to work out a way to help.

“You love me?” Stiles looked at Derek as if he’d been hit over the head.

“Well yeah. Of course I do. I mean.. I thought you knew. Scott says it’s pretty obvious.”

“But.. why?” And it broke Stiles’ heart to hear that Derek was actually being serious.

“Why? Have you seen you?” He moved back to Derek’s neck. “You’re gorgeous. Without a doubt the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. Like I drool when I look at you.” _Kiss._ “You’re funny. As much as you try to hide it.” _Kiss._ “Clever.” _Kiss._  He was working his way up Derek’s neck, accompanying kisses with small bites until Derek was whimpering under him. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He said, looking into Derek’s eyes. He could feel Derek’s resolve shifting and suddenly he was lifted up and grabbed by the ass to keep him up.

“I’m meant to be romancing you. I’m meant to be sweeping you off your feet.” He was trying to sound menacing but Stiles could see the smile threatening the corner of his lips.

“Consider me swept babe.”   
“Oh you will be,” was all Derek said before he put Stiles down onto the bed and hovered over him. “You are the best thing that happened to me to you know.” Stiles grinned up at him before it turned to a smirk.

“Yeah yeah I know. Now less talky, more sweepy. I don’t know how much time we have until my dad works out the door is shut.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But you love me.”  
“Yeah, I do.” Stiles decided that was enough talking and pulled his boyfriends face down so their lips could meet and he could show Derek just how much he loved him. 


End file.
